warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Conservation
Conservation is an activity in Orb Vallis that involves tracking, luring, and capturing the local fauna alive, to be protected from the habitat destruction caused by Corpus activities. Equipment for conservation can be acquired from The Business. Conservation Basics Preparing to Hunt Once players have enough Standing with Solaris United, players will need to purchase both the Tranq Rifle and at least one Echo-Lure from The Business in Fortuna. Both are required to complete a hunt. Once a Tranq Rifle and Echo-Lure have been purchased, the player can equip it in the Gear menu through their Arsenal. Note that it is not necessary to equip more than one item, as all available echo-lures and the rifle will be selectable through the conservation menu once any of them has been readied. Now properly equipped, the player can head out into the Orb Vallis to begin. With the Tranq Rifle in hand (default hold and select the rifle), the map will display a pawprint indicating where animals may be hiding. Conservation Menu Once the player has armed themselves with a Tranq Rifle or Echo-Lure, the conservation gear menu will automatically appear on the bottom right of the screen, indicating the Tranq Rifle and currently Echo-Lure. Players can change their current selection by holding the respective key ( , or ), while pressing the respective key will ready that displayed item. Consequently, use of Warframe abilities (bound to the number keys) will be suppressed while equipped with a conservation item. Catching Fauna After interacting with a starting trail, there are four steps involved in capturing a creature: #The player must locate a calling point within the marked area. A trail of footprints will appear from the starting trail, leading to the calling point. The calling point can also be located and scanned through a Codex Scanner or Synthesis Scanner. #On reaching the calling point, the player must lure out the creature using an Echo-Lure corresponding to the creature twice. On the second attempt, a "lure guide bar" appears on the pitch monitor, and following the pitch changes will ensure the target creature is attracted. #The creature will spawn and approach the calling point, and the player should get to a vantage point out of sight and equip the Tranq Rifle to steathily capture the creature. The shot has minor travel time, so be sure to lead any moving targets. The Tranq Rifle is not innately silent, so the first shot is likely to alert the quarry. If they see or hear the player, the quarry will attempt to flee. #Once the creature has been tranquilized, the player can safely approach them and call for a remote pickup. The quality of the capture depends on how startled the creature was when caught, with a "Perfect" rating if they never sensed the player. Rewards When a creature is caught, the player is awarded Standing and a tag for the specific variety. Tags can be brought to The Business and redeemed for Floof Orbiter decorations and an Orb Vallis Conservation Emblem. Species Pobbers "Native to the fungal forests of Venus, the Pobber is a skittish rodent possessed of an objectionable odor. Always found in groups, they flee at the slightest hint of trouble. They are a primary food source for the Virmink and Sawgaw." Pobbers notably appear in groups of three. Sunny Pobber = } |} |-|Delicate Pobber = |-|Subterranean Pobber = } | | |} Virminks "Sleek and silky, the adorable appearance of the Venusian Virmink belies its aggressive demeanor. Favoring rocky landscapes Virmink packs nose the air, scenting for Pobbers - their primary food source." White-Breasted Virmink = } |} |-|Dusky-Headed Virmink = |-|Red-Crested Virmink = } |} Bolarolas "Favoring thunder, lightning and cratered-out areas Bolarolas are all about defense. Their armored plates protect them from most predators, tucking-and-rolling to make good their escape." Spotted Bolarola = } | | |} |-|Black-Banded Bolarola = } |} |-|Thorny Bolarola = } | | |} Kubrodons "The apex predator of the Venusian plans. These massively framed beasts travel in groups and mark the territory surrounding Orokin cooling towers as their own. Kubrodons are a danger best avoided." Brindle Kubrodon = } | |} |-|Vallis Kubrodon = } | | |} |-|Kubrodon Incarnadine = } | | |} Notes *Banshee's passive ability as well as Loki's to silence weapons works on the Tranq Rifle. This is particularly useful when hunting Pobbers, as they will not be startled by your first shot, allowing all three to be caught with ease. *As the rifle is not silent, firing it will break Ivara's Prowl. *Ivara's Navigator makes capturing animals much easier, especially at a distance or if they are trying to flee. *Animals can be affected by immobilizing Warframe abilities such as Ivara's Sleep Arrow or Equinox's Rest, which will immediately pacify them as if they were hit by a Tranq Rifle. Patch History *Resource Boosters now apply to Tags procured from capturing animals in Orb Vallis! May your Floof stockpiles grow! *Improved animal spawning give players more time to ‘get down wind’, instead of animals spawning almost instantly right beside you and getting spooked. *Increased reliable and size of the Bolarola hitboxes. *Removed 'next shot damage bonus' from Mods or other sources being applied to the Tranq Rifle. This also prevents Volt’s Passive from unintentionally killing animals. *Removed Warframe Ability immunity on animals so that they can be put into a peaceful slumber by special Abilities like Ivara’s Sleep Arrow and Equinox’s Rest. *Fixed Conservation HUD (top center 'diamond' HUD when tracking) not using HUD scale. *Fixed a script error on the animal capture screen if multiple animals were captured in quick succession. *Fixed single lures being applied to multiple conservation trails in some cases. *Tweaked the animal capture logic to allow for better Perfect/Good captures. Bad/Good/Perfect Captures are stressed based, which rises when the animal comes in contact with a player. A quick tranq of a non-startled animal would yield you a ‘Perfect Capture’ - so get down wind and don’t miss! *Animals that have been Tranq’d are now invulnerable to avoid teammates/enemies killing them by accident (or on purpose). *Increased the animal tracking footprint pulse brightness to improve visibility. *Fixed the animal trail pulse FX not being visible for Clients. *Fixed a case where a Virmink trail would spawn Pobbers in the mountains. *Fixed multiple Pulse sounds in a row for multiple animal encounters. *More fixes towards Lure's not working when Master Volume is muted in Orb Vallis. *Fixed a Darvo transmission perpetually playing in Fortuna if you captured an animal in Orb Vallis. }} Category:Update 24